Una prueba de fidelidad
by 13lightfairy
Summary: Alguien visitara a Vegeta


No puedo perderte

**La perdida**

**Por ****13lightfairy **

Ya llegue- anunció una voz en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba una mujer hermosa ella vestida con un traje de oficina y muy cansada por lo que se podía apreciar estaba exhausta pues ya habían pasado los años de su juventud se veía que ella ya no estaba para trabajar si no que tal vez ya era su tiempo había formado una gran familia tenía dos hijos maravillosos que se encargarían de seguir con su empresa y podría dedicarse a vivir una vida tranquila y por fin disfrutar de sus nietos si tenía nietos y nietas Bra se había casado con Goten y concebido a una niña que se parecía mucho a Vegeta en carácter claro porque físicamente se parecía a Bra y Bulma con la cual Vegeta estaba encantado estaba tan contento de que sus genes fueran los dominantes y no los de ese tonto hijo de kakaroto como el lo llamaba si no que era una gran estratega mientras que Trunks se había casado con Pan y había tenido un niño de la edad de 5 y Pan un mes atrás había dado a luz a una niña hermosa de un mes de nacido los hijos de Trunks eran una mezcla entre los Vegeta y Goku el niño se parecía más a Vegeta pero su personalidad se ajustaba más a la de Goku mientras que la niña tenía pelo negro pero había heredado esos ojos azules tan particulares de Bulma, en ese momento un hombre con una cara de enojo pasaba por ahí y decidió enfrentarla por no haber llegado temprano y haberle dado una cena apropiada pero al encontrase el con ella no tardo mucho en que ella estuviera cayendo en e suelo pero gracias a sus reflejos e increíble velocidad logro tomarla antes de que se golpeara en el suelo. La llevo al cuarto no era un hombre de muchas palabras pero en su cara se notaba una preocupación inusual en él, la recostó en la cama ¿Qué haré? Se preguntaba cuando de pronto, sí claro porque no lo había pensado antes ese inútil al que llaman doctor sabría que tenía ella, se acercó a ella se dio cuanta de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre no quiso esperar más pero antes de salir de la habitación le murmuró en el oído: estarás bien, y se marcho.

Bajo las escaleras con rumbo a la cocina ya que ahí se encontraba el directorio donde seguramente se encontraría el teléfono del doctor era muy provisoría y él lo sabía buscó se encontraba en el d de doctor lo llamó y esto le costó mucho ya que el no usaba muy a menudo el teléfono primero se equivoco de número y había llamado a un tal Larry pero el sabía que ella lo necesitaba y no podría dejarla, después de conocerla realmente se había enamorado de ella, por su personalidad además de no agregar que era muy hermosa ella lo había cuidado cuando él lo necesitaba lo llamó dijo que estaría aquí en aproximadamente unos diez minutos decidió volver a la habitación cuando entro se encontró con que ella estaba despierta lo llamó:

Vegeta necesito hablar contigo

Si dime

Estoy preocupada por ti

No te entiendo

Quiero que sepas que los años que pase contigo han sido los mejores de mi vida y quiero que si yo me voy trates de rehacerla o continuar con ella.

De que estas hablando tu no te vas a ir a ningún lado ya he llamado al doctor.

Necesito que me hagas una promesa Vegeta

¿Cuál Bulma?

Necesito que me prometa que pase lo que pase no volverás a tu vida de mercenario.

Yo…

Promételo

Te lo prometo además no veo la razón por la cual me lo haces prometer si al fin y al cabo no tendría tiempo para eso porque estoy contigo.

No podía aceptar que ella se rindiera tan fácilmente ella siempre luchaba es como si se diera por vencida y que sabía que esta batalla ya la tenía perdida pero no él tendría que luchar por ella, en ese momento se escucho el timbre de la puerta:

Debe de ser el doctor voy a abrir

Bajó y abrió el doctor preguntó por ella, era e doctor de la familia que se retiraría ese mismo año pero aun así amigo de los Briefs por mucho tiempo además de que era el que siempre los atendía y sabía como tratarlos a cada uno de ellos hasta el mismísimo Vegeta, el lo dirigió hasta ella el doctor le pedió que llamara a sus hijos y que lo dejara solo, Vegeta hizo lo que se le pidió llamo a sus hijos explicándoles que el doctor quería hablar con ellos ya que su madre se encontraba un poco enferma los dos al oír esto sabían que no estaba un poco si no mucho, pronto se dirigieron hacía ahí al llegar enseguida salió el doctor de la habitación los tres estaban en suspenso:

Tengo que hablar con ustedes su esposa y madre, dirigiéndose a los tres, sufre de una enferma que ataca de repente y a la cual no se ha encontrado cura su madre mínimo tiene una cuantas horas y deben de estar preparados para lo peor.

En ese momento muchas cosas pasaron cada uno tuvo una impresión diferente pero cada una de ellas se veía el dolor que les causaba la idea de perder a "la gran Bulma Briefs", Bra al escuchar la noticia comenzó a llorar Trunks consolaba a Bra pero al mismo tiempo lagrimas escurrían en sus mejillas porque los dos sentían un gran amor a su madre la persona que les había dado la vida, que los había apoyado y ayudado para no ser regañados, la persona que le dio todo, pero esto no fue comparado con la reacción de Vegeta se levanto y salió volando de ahí dirigiéndose muy lejos no quería recordar lo que perdería quería olvidar robar una nave y regresar a su vida de antes Trunks y Bra decidieron llamar a sus respectivas parejas para comunicarles la noticia y traer a los pequeños para que pasaran algo de tiempo con su abuela, cuando Goten y Pan llegaron llevaban a los pequeños enseguida al cuarto de su abuela mientras que se acercaban a sus respectivas parejas:

Todo va a estar bien princesa, estoy aquí contigo le decía Goten a Bra para consolarla esta dejó ir todo lo que tenía dentro abrazándose de Goten sin soltarlo mientras este le acariciaba el cabello, no es posible que ella muera es que no estaba enferma y ese doctor insecto que no puede hacer nada porque no hay cura es injusto, tranquila Bra tienes que calmarte por que tienes que ser fuerte por tu hija y porque tu padre y hermano te van a necesitar, mi padre se fue al escuchar la noticia pero voy a ir a buscarlo no importa cuanto le duela tiene que estar con ella.

Trunks tienes que estar con ella sabemos lo que tiene que pasar y cuando sucede estaré aquí te agradezco el que estés conmigo en este momento realmente te necesito pero antes de hablar con mi madre tengo que encontrar a mi padre, de que estas hablando pan le dijo, al saber que mi madre moriría salió de la habitación y no dijo nada mi madre lo necesita es su compañero y el tiene despedirse necesita mi apoyo.

Lejos de la corporación se encontraba Vegeta estaba expulsando toda su frustración como puedes sentirte tan poderoso y fuerte y al mismo tiempo sentirte impotente sin poder hacer nada porque me quede en este planeta debí de haber huido cuando un pude

**Flash **

**Se encontraba en la cima de una roca dispuesto a partir a irse cuando la vio embarazada por primera vez y hablando con aquella sabandija se veía claramente que él no le hacía falta y que mientras el había pensado en pedirle perdón y quedarse con ella, ella se metía en la cama con otro y además iba a tener un hijo de Yamcha no podía más decidió robar una nave pero ella lo vio y corrió atrás de él se marcho llevando consigo una capsula que contenía una nave y provisiones pero ella lo encontró se acercó a él y le pregunto que estaba haciendo él le respondió que era tiempo de que se fuera que ya no tenía nada que hacer en la tierra pero ella lo beso él le dijo que no se podía contener aun llevando en su vientre el hijo de una sabandija ella lo miró extrañada y se dio cuenta de su equivocación y le dijo que el hijo que ella estaba esperando no era de Yamcha si no él del príncipe Vegeta, él la tomo entre sus brazos y le dio uno de sus más dulces besos que solo se le dan a la persona amada.**

**Como podía volver a quedarse solo sin nadie el que se había dejado al descubierto ante ella no podía imaginarse no verla en las mañanas no percibir su olor, su fragancia no poder estar con ella hasta sus peleas y más sus reconciliaciones pero sobre aquellos ojos azules en los cuales al mirarles se fundía él podía ver sus sentimientos, esos ojos como el y las palabras mágicas que podían hacer que volara ese "te amo" dicho por su voz era algo que lo había cautivado es que era imposible recuerda el momento en el que el le pidió perdón por crímenes pasados ya que en ese momento de su vida el creía que no merecía a Bulma ni a Trunks pero lo aceptaban como era y no le pedían que cambiara ese es algo que valoro desde ese momento y nunca podría olvidarlo.**

**Flash **

**Se encontraban en el dormitorio el en el balcón con su mirada fija al horizonte ella acababa de salir del servicio cuando lo vio se dirigió a él y le pregunto el porque de su angustia el le dijo que volvería al espacio a la mañana siguiente ella se quedo en shock después pregunto el porque el le contesto que no se merecía el estar aquí con ella y tenerla a ella y a Trunks claro que esto le fue muy difícil de decir ya que no estaba acostumbrado a compartir sus sentimientos eso es para los débiles y cursis el decía pero al pasar un tiempo en la tierra se dio cuenta de que no eran tan malos después de todo ella comenzó a llorar pero el le pidió que no pues no soportaba verla así ella enseguida le abrazo y le dio un beso con mucho significado para los dos ya que el sintió como si hubiera sido liberado de una carga y ella sintió que realmente le importaban y no solo le gustaba tener con ella sexo después se fueron a la cama donde no durmieron en toda la noche ya se imaginaron no necesito plantear detalles.**

En ese preciso momento llegaron dos figuras el sabía que vendrían por el y estaba listo para ello:

Veo que nos has estado esperando le dijo Bra algo enojada pero si mirabas a sus ojos, que realmente no lo culpaba para él más que nadie le afectaría el no tener a Bulma a su lado aunque él no lo digiera el se quedaría solo y ella tenía a Goten y a bura mientras que él ahora solo tenía a Bulma pero no por mucho.

Necesitamos que vuelvas, ella te necesita, tienes que despedirte le dijo Trunks quien todavía quería creer que esto era mentira ahora el sería el apoyo de su hermana y tendría que prevenir que su padre cometiera algo que no debía.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono celular de Bra ya que siempre lo llevaba consigo era Goten avisándole que Bulma se encontraba peor y que los estaba llamando y decía que su hora ya estaba próxima pero antes necesitaba estar con su familia.

Se ha puesto peor tal ves le quedan unos minutos por lo que me dijo Goten así que papá tienes 5 segundos para decidir o vas a verla o te quedas aquí luchando tú solo con esos sentimientos que tu ves como debilidad y no deseas expresar solo quiero decirte que puede ser tu última oportunidad.

En los cielos ahora los humanos veían destellos estelares tres para ser exactos pero no se trataban de astros si no de tres saiya que necesitaban desesperadamente llegar a tiempo para poder verla todos iban a su máxima velocidad no les tomo más de diez minutos en llegar entraron por el balcón para hacerlo más rápido. Al entrar se percataron de lo mal que estaba Bra la toco, ella enseguida reacciono:

Mi princesa necesitaba verte y decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de ti que aunque me diste muchos dolores de cabeza también… (hacía pausas para poder tomar aire su estado era muy malo) cambiaste mucho a tu padre… para bien y nos diste una alegría al nacer, te encantan las compras al igual que mi pero aun así… eres tan parecida a tu padre que eras su viva imagen solo que tu eres más delicada y hermosa.

Gracias mamá, yo solo quería agradecerte por todo lo que me diste y me enseñaste por quererme y ayudarme, en ese momento hubo una mirada cómplice entre ellas, por abogar por mi y por siempre tenerme en tus pensamientos… en ese momento lagrimas escurrían de sus mejillas y daban a parar a la sabana de la cama en la cual estaba tendida. Se abrazaron, uno largo y con mucha razón significado es como ver a alguien desaparecer de tus manos.

Trunks mi niño donde estas separándose de Bra Trunks se acerco y enseguida la abrazo no sabes cuantas veces he deseado agradecerte y pedirte perdón por mi rebeldía por haber te causado tantas heridas, o mi pequeño Trunks… tu siempre fuiste el niño de mamá desde que naciste y no me arrepiento eres un gran hombre… ahora cuida muy bien a tus pequeños… y cuida a tu esposa no le seas infiel porque… eso le quebraría el corazón yo se lo que te digo sal por favor que tengo que hablar con tu padre.

Los dos salieron y se dirigieron a la sala mientras que Bulma hablaba con Vegeta pero no fue una charla muy larga ya que solo tenía unos minutos.

Veg…vegeta ya no me queda mucho tiempo… necesito que me prometas lo que te pedí… además quiero… que sepas… que te… amo como ha nadie su respiración se oía más entrecortada le costaba mucho respirar.

Yo Bulma quiero decirte gracias por haberme cambiado , para este momento ya estaba a su lado incado viéndola a los ojos tratando muy fuerte de no llorar, me gustaste desde que fui a Namek y me alegro de haber tomado la decisión de quedarme porque contigo pase los mejores años de mi vida no los cambiaría por nada, Bulma cerro los ojos pero Vegeta no se percató de esto ya que ahora miraba hacía abajo yo te… te amo Bulma al ver que esta no contestaba alzo la mirada vio que había cerrado sus ojos, tenía una sonrisa en su boca, se veía tan hermosa como si los años no hubieran pasado por ella, la primera vez que le expresaba sus sentimientos abiertamente y ella no pudo escucharlos la llamó, Bulma, Bulma, BULMA, BULMA, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ese grito era desgarrador en ese momento en la otra habitación Bra abrazo a Goten y compenso a llorar, Trunks se quedo parado hasta que pan lo abrazo trataba de ser fuerte y no llorar pero no pudo, Bra fue y abrazo a su padre fuerte sabía que lo necesitaba él le correspondió el abrazo nadie pudo saber si realmente lloraba, solo Bra lo supo al sentir como se mojaba su camisa por sus lagrimas. Vegeta se aparto, cargo a Bulma la llevo al Balcón y vio como se desvanecía y aparecía en el cielo una hermosa paloma blanca con ojos azules como si le cuidare y le dijera que estaba bien esa paz que sentía al ver los ojos de Bulma se reflejaba en aquella paloma, el le dedico su media sonrisa y la vio volar mientras que en el patio la pequeña Bura comenzó a llorar no se explicaba porque ella no sabía nada pero sabía que algo había ocurrido solo se veía a la pequeñas mirando el cielo, al mismo tiempo en que el príncipe miró el ave ella vio una paloma blanca con ojos azules y sintió paz y tranquilidad volar sus lagrimas cesaron, inició a sonreír y volvió a jugar.


End file.
